


Forever and Ever (Ignore Me Now)

by Tea Party on Ice (A_Conscious_Dreamer)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cat Ciel Phantomhive, Cat Ears, Confused Sebastian, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post Kuroshitsuji II, Two Shot, neko ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Conscious_Dreamer/pseuds/Tea%20Party%20on%20Ice
Summary: Sebastian is being distant and unpleasant in light of their new situation and is confused by the young lord’s unexpectedly distant reaction to being ignored. However, Ciel has a secret plan in order to rectify Sebastian's attitude. Hold onto your tailcoat Sebastian, because Ciel’s about to blow it away.In which Ciel makes certain that his butler can never ignore him again.





	1. Forever...

**Author's Note:**

> This is neither an update on Crossdressing or the sequel to Memories of Sin. I had this idea last night and I had to write it today. It's short and kind of amusing. I hope. I tagged the Ciel/Sebastian relationship because in my mind, they were together before the transformation thing and I'm sure you can imagine what follows. ;) But you can read this without the relationship, it works completely fine both ways.

Sebastian was beginning to believe he’d made a mistake.

It wasn’t that he regretted his actions—of course not, he was a demon tied and bound to follow another demon no matter where they were and what the demand.

Even if that demon was barely an infant age wise and aspired to do nothing more with his days than distance himself as far from any other occupants of hell as he could while ordering Sebastian to tell him everything and anything he knew about being a demon.

Not that the distance didn’t suit Sebastian at the moment—delaying the event where others found out about his humiliating situation was in his best interests. Demon infighting was such a pain, and that was when he only had himself to protect.

It was the degrading nature of his new life—no more a feared demon, notorious for his preference of working alone and devouring only the best souls on offer—so much so he was the envy of many demons who’d heard his name.

His true name, not the Sebastian Michaelis he was now known by—and would be forever, for all the days he and the young master existed.

To be bested by the most unique soul he’d chased in his long life—even if Ciel was just as displeased with having his desired end thwarted—was nearly more than the demon now known as Sebastian could handle.

So if he was in a bad mood, it was hardly his fault.

Not his fault, but perhaps closing himself off from Ciel Phantomhive had been a mistake. He had expected the little demon to bite back just as hard, make Sebastian pay attention to him, but just the opposite had happened.

Ciel was now spending more time in his research—books he'd had Sebastian create for him, just as Sebastian had created the mansion they now resided in and everything inside it. Demons didn’t emulate the human lifestyle and their emotional ties with objects. Usually, with the form Sebastian—and most other demons—took, it didn’t matter.

But Ciel Phantomhive was a very unique situation when it came to creating demons. He had still been alive and human when he was turned, physical body and all. It would take him much longer to learn how to truly become a demon and all that came with it. For now, the form he had always worn was the only one he could take and so Sebastian was stuck being just as human.

He sighed aloud.

“Is something the matter, Sebastian?”

Sebastian almost jumped at the unexpected voice. Turning, he found Ciel standing in the doorway to the room Sebastian was dusting—how hell had dust he would have to investigate thoroughly.

The boy was dressed most unexpectedly—in the nightgown he needed less and less the more he grew into his new life—but Sebastian didn’t say a word about it—it was the first time he’d been spoken to outside of orders in a while and judging by the dark smile the small demon was trying to withhold, whatever plan he’d been concocting was finally coming into play.

 _About time,_ the older demon thought impatiently. It wasn’t amusing picking on prey that didn’t respond.

“Absolutely nothing, young master,” Sebastian replied, expression stony and tone so perfect it could be nothing but condescending.

Ciel scoffed through his nose. “Just how long are you planning on skulking around, Sebastian? How long has it been already?”

Sebastian rested the hand with the duster on his hip, watching the little lord parade around the room, running his fingers over every object as if searching for dust. “Too long already, I dare say,” he replied.

Ciel rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, your abject distaste at the situation has been made abundantly clear. Are you planning on acting like a rebellious adolescent for all eternity? It’ll get very old, Sebastian.”

“I’m afraid due to recent unfortunate circumstances the role is already taken. There’s no room for two children in this relationship.”

Ciel shot him a dirty look. “Don’t think you’ll be getting away with this. Did you really think I’d sit by and let you ignore me?”

“Have I been ignoring you? I obey your every order, get you everything you need and want—I’ve even been teaching you what you need to know to be a demon. I’ve been far from ignoring you, young master.” It wasn’t technically a lie—he had been doing every one of those things. If he had been a little distant and cruel in the process…well, that wasn’t ignoring.

Ciel stopped and glared at him through lowered eyelashes. “Half the books were written in Latin.”

Sebastian turned and continued his dusting to hide his pleased smile at the churlish nature of that remark. He had loved seeing the flicker of fury and dismay that ran across Ciel’s face when Sebastian had first handed him the books—a quick lax of control before the mask of indifference was back in place.

Sebastian knew for a fact that it had taken the little demon twice as long to get through those volumes. Still, he had gotten no response, no creative horror thrown back in return. It had been beginning to drive him a little mad.

But here Ciel was now—finally playing his card. Whatever it was, it was better than the indifference.

(And he was going to blatantly ignore how hypocritical he was starting to sound.)

“Sebastian,” the boy beckoned from behind him. There was half an order in that tone, but unless he spoke the words, unless he meant it, Sebastian was free to ignore it at will.

“I can make it so you’ll never ignore me again,” Ciel warned. Even though he couldn’t see his face, he could hear the superior tone in the boy’s voice—the tone that said he believed he’d already won.

 _My, my, just what have you got up your sleeve?_ Sebastian would be lying if he said he wasn’t intrigued. Not enough to give in a turn around, however.

Footsteps padded towards him, bare feet plodding over carpet and onto hardwood floors. They stopped barely a foot behind him. Still, Sebastian didn’t turn.

“Sebastian.” It was almost a purr.

And then the most unexpected thing happened—something soft ran up his fingertips and to his wrist, twirling around the edges of his cuff.

Sebastian knew that feeling, knew it all too well. Eyes wide, he looked down at his hand and there it was—a soft dark blue-grey tail.

Turning slowly, he was met with an extraordinary sight—Ciel hadn’t been studying those volumes for no reason. Sebastian didn’t know how he had missed this—it was a plan worthy of his master’s cunning mind. Ciel hadn’t been ignoring him—just planning and trying desperately to hide it from his butler’s watchful eye.

Because there stood Ciel Phantomhive, bare feet, nightgown and perfect little tail and kitten ears blending into his natural hair colour like they had always been there.

Sebastian could see the arrogant smile on the boy’s face— _ignore me now,_ it said. His tail swished behind him in a lazy tune, ears held high and proud.

Sebastian couldn’t take his eyes away from them. Indeed, the young lord had won.

It seemed he hadn’t made a mistake—not at all. Not when it had led to this.


	2. ...And Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel Phantomhive knows just how to get his butler’s attention—cats. All Ciel has to do is learn how to change his demon form and that damned butler will never be able to ignore him again. (Forever from Ciel’s POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably not as amusing or well written as the previous, but if you're interested at all in what Ciel was thinking, this is where you'll find it.

Sebastian had severely underestimated him if he thought he could ignore Ciel Phantomhive and get away with it.

Of course, he could have reacted in the usual way—useless orders and whatnot, but Ciel had a better idea. If there was one thing he knew how to do, it was taking full advantage of all the things he had on his side. People, objects, power, it didn’t matter.

If Ciel could use it to beat his opponent, he would, and right now his opponent was Sebastian and Ciel knew just what new power he could use to bring him to his knees.

Cats.

That was perhaps his butler’s one weakness and Ciel wasn’t above exploiting it, even if it meant turning himself into one of those blasted creatures—or taking on some of their features. He supposed he had no excuse to keep his distance now that his allergies were no longer an issue.

Getting the information he needed from Sebastian was simple. Well, as simple has the older demon ever made anything.

“Here you are, young master,” Sebastian droned, dropping a heavy pile of tomes on Ciel’s desk. The older demon looked down at him dispassionately and Ciel clenched his teeth and looked over the volumes instead of glaring at him.

_Don’t respond, don’t respond, don’t—_

They were in Latin. Over half of them. The others were in English, French and even German. In spite of himself, his eyes went wide and he sucked in a breath of horror, fury pounding through his veins.

**_Don’t respond!! That’s what he wants._ **

Pulling himself together, he made effort to look back up at Sebastian. “You can go now.”

Without so much as a disgruntled twitch, the older demon spun and walked away, the door shutting behind him with a little more force than necessary.

And so Ciel got to reading. He started with the English, of course, and when he didn’t find what he needed there—just boring drone of demon history, which would have been interesting but it wasn’t what he needed. Ciel knew exactly what Sebastian had done—he’d put anything that may be of use or interest to the new demon in a language he didn’t know fluently.

His suspicions were confirmed when he went through the French volumes and found nothing but demon politics and interaction with other supernatural species. While he stored the information away in his brain for future use—and he was certain it would be of use—it still wasn’t what he was looking for.

It would have helped if the books were in any way labelled or identified, but instead, Sebastian had separated the content with numbered chaptered and the book covers themselves were left blank.

Ciel had to once again resist the urge to yell for his butler and give him a piece of his mind. Or perhaps just a piece of a book—oh how he was itching to throw one, preferably at the butler in question. The contract mark on his now uncovered eye stung in response to his thoughts.

He finally did find what he was looking for, however—in the third Latin volume. He allowed himself a grin of triumph since Sebastian wasn’t around to see. Finally, his plan was one step closer to success.

Practising, however, was more difficult and took longer than he had anticipated. Even more difficult was hiding his actions from his seemingly omnipotent butler.

“Young master.”

Sebastian’s voice interrupted Ciel’s current practice and the young demon almost dropped the book he was holding onto the floor in the middle of his study. Spinning quickly, he shut the book and attempted to make his glare into something less passionate.

“What, Sebastian?”

The older demon didn’t move from the doorway. “You haven’t slept in five days. I realise you’re needing less sleep recently, but don’t think I didn’t see you falling asleep at your desk just a few hours ago. You should be getting ready for bed now.”

Ciel wanted more than anything to snap back that he could stay awake as long as he damn well pleased, but right now, he had an imagine to keep up. Fighting back in that fashion wasn’t the game he wanted to play with his butler right now—he wanted the butler off balance, wary about his actions.

So with a heavy sigh, Ciel placed the book on the desk with the others and stalked past Sebastian on his way for a bath.In bed that night, Ciel

In bed that night, Ciel practised in the darkness of his room, the only light the muted deep grey that never faded from the sky. It was there he first manifested the ears—he couldn’t see them, colour or shape and they only held for a few seconds before disappearing, but it was progress.

He may not be able to change his entire form into a cat, but he could make himself feline enough. And now he had proof.

It only took him another week before he perfected it. He took another week holding the form in the night for hours on end just to make sure and before long, he could take on the ears and tail with little effort.

Ciel smirked at himself in the mirror, melting the ears and tail away for the moment. Standing in just his nightgown, Ciel was finally ready.

Sebastian didn’t stand a chance.

He found Sebastian dusting a sitting room. Arriving just in time to hear the butler let out a heavy sigh, Ciel attempted to stifle his expression into something less maniacal.

“Is something the matter, Sebastian?” he asked, already knowing the answer. The blasted demon hadn’t made secret his horror at the situation.

He almost cackled at how Sebastian jumped—for once, Ciel had actually managed to catch the older demon off guard.

Oh, Sebastian had no idea just what was waiting for him. He only had to bait Sebastian into his little trap. Sebastian would never see it coming, and when Ciel was finished, Sebastian would never dare to ignore him again.

_And so the game begins._

_(And they had eternity to play it, after all)._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two shot. I highly doubt there will be a continuation. I don't *do* explicit scenes. I just imply them. The explicit is heavily implied after that last scene, just so you know. ;)


End file.
